Summer Spirits
by breethe carolina
Summary: Midorima Shimi would never forget that long summer, and more importantly, that impossibly troublesome boy. Fem!Midorima and Takao.
1. Prologue

**I am so sorry that the story didn't load originally and I beg for forgiveness. I've never really done a story on fanfiction before.**

Prologue:

The heat rained down on the unsuspecting town as the feral cats and dogs ran for cover. People were hiding under the cover of the shops' shade.

Except for one.

A girl who wasn't noticed before, appearing to have just shown up out of nowhere. Her long green hair reaching her shoulders, curling at the end and matching green eyes covered by black-framed glasses.

Her eyes squinted as she looked up at the sky before she started walking for some shade.

'This is going to be a long summer.' she thought to herself.

_Summer Spirits_

A bell rang out as a group of boys peddled fast down an old dirt road on old-fashioned bikes.

When they came to a turn in the road, one boy left the group and headed down a slightly worn grass path that led into a small grove of trees.

Takao Kazunari slowed down slightly as he entered the group of trees before stopping and settling his bike against an old iron pole that stuck out of the ground at an odd angle, and continued down the path.

He continued walking down the path, crossing over an old bridge, pausing when he heard some rustling and someone curse.

He swerved his head around until he saw movement farther down the small river.

Being careful not to make any noise, he crept to the end of the bridge before slowly following the river to where the rustling had come from. When he saw nothing he crept a little farther down to the end of the river.

The river ended into a little trench in the side of a small hill. The water then pooled up slightly and created a little pond.

When he reached the pond, he looked around but saw nothing until he looked out onto the water. He stared as blood rushed to his reddening cheeks.

In the middle of the pond was an unclothed girl who currently had her back to him. The water made her brilliant green hair stick to her skin, outlining her smooth figure.

Takao made a choking noise in the back of his throat that caught the girl's attention.

Before he could make a run for it, he saw the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen in his life.

**So what do you guys think. I definitely did not like how this turned out but I really don't like any of my writing so.**

**Once again I am terribly sorry for the mess up.**


	2. Pervert Boy is a Pervert

A small sigh fell from her lips as she put a foot into the cool water. She then walked farther into the water, being careful not to step on any rocks. When she got to the middle of the small pond, she looked down at the palm of her hand. The small cut she had recieved from tripping was still bleeding slightly. She dipped her hand down into the water and gently rubbed around the cut.

She then grabbed all of her hair, held her breathe and stuck her head under the water. After a second she brought her head up and shook her head, releasing her hair.

Then she heard the gasp.

Turning around quickly she caught sight of a teenage boy with short black hair who was gawking at her.

Her eye twitched in annoyance when he just sat there staring, then remembered that she had no clothes on.

Crossing her arms over her chest, ducked back under the water just so that her head remained above. "What are you staring at, pervert!" Midorima Shina yelled, startling the poor boy.

He just started opening and closing his mouth, his cheeking flushing even brighter. Midorima made an annoyed clicking noise in the back of her throat and started walking to the edge of the pond where her clothes were.

The annoying boy just sat there and watched as she slipped on her plaid skirt and plain dress shirt. When she finished, she turned around to face the boy who at least had calmed down a little bit.

She then let out a long sigh, this really was going to be a long summer.

_Summer Spirits_

Takao had no idea what to expect when he got caught peeping at a bathing girl, but he definitely did not expect this.

He snuck a look at the short girl who was walking next to him. After she had introduced herself at the lake, she had demanded that he take her somewhere where she could stay. After telling her that he didn't know a place she could stay, he had then walked away and for some reason she had followed.

"If you want you can stay the night." he said "But you can't stay any longer than that."

"That's fine." she whispered.

It was strange how she talked. It was always quiet and in a soft tone, and the fact that she hadn't gotten mad at him for staring was another surprise.

Farther down the small trail until they hit a small cottage that was covered in vines and other wild shrubbery. Sticking out of the top of the roof, was a brick fireplace and smoke was pouring out.

He put his hand up, motioning for her to stay and walked up to his front door.

Opening it up, he hadn't even noticed that Midorima had followed him anyway, he stop and stared.

"It's been a long time Takao." purred the tall girl standing in the middle of the house.

"It has been a long time, Hanamiya-chan." The girl only smirked.


End file.
